Grinders for smokable materials and the like are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,393,563, discloses a handheld tobacco grinder. Referring to FIG. 1 of the present application, the grinder includes a top cap having a bottom opening and a plurality of top grinding knives protruding downward; a middle section having a top opening that is removably inserted into the bottom opening of the top cap, a bottom opening, and a plate, wherein the plate comprises a plurality of bottom grinding knives protruding upward and a plurality of holes; a housing having an interior, a top opening that is removably attached to the bottom opening of the middle section, a means for filtering grinded material within the middle section, a bottom opening, a sidewall having a plurality of openings that are interconnected to each other by a passageway, and wherein the plurality of openings are completely covered by a clear transparent material that allows visual access to the interior; and a bottom cap having a top opening that is removably attached to the bottom opening of the housing.
Also known in the art are gravity bongs. Referring to FIG. 2, a gravity bong is a device for consuming smokable materials such as tobacco. A gravity bong uses air pressure and water to collect smoke. A gravity bong is constructed from two containers including an open top container, e.g., a bucket, filled with water and a smaller container having an open bottom and an open top, the open top having a smaller diameter than the open bottom, e.g., a plastic water bottle having the bottom end removed. A bowl for holding the smokable material is coupled to the top of the smaller container in a manner that allows air flow through the open top via a center passageway of the bowl. In use, smokable material is placed into the bowl, and the smaller container is placed into the larger, open top container. Once the bowl is lit, the small container is moved upwardly, creating a vacuum within the smaller container which causes exterior air to flow over the lit smokable material, through the bowl passageway and into the smaller container, the air carrying smoke from the lit material. After the smaller container is filled with smoke, a user removes the bowl and inhales the smoke from the smaller container.